Rain Of Crystal Tears:Third In The Proposal Series
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Crys sees Gold talking to her pretty next-door neighbor and her insecurities hit her big time. Will Gold be able to get her to see that she is the only one for him? Will he ever get through that thick, stubborn-OW! I GET IT CRYS! Its just a summary, geez.


Rain of Crystal Tears**  
**By Sacred Silver Goddess

Okay, so I know I said I would update every Saturday, but when your computer is broken does that count? Just asking. Rhetorical question. And I'm getting my computer back tonight so I'll be able to upload a lot more often! I know that's what you all want to hear!**  
**

I do not own any form of Pokemon. That genius idea does not go to me.

* * *

_It was always about him wasn't it? _**_His _**_pain, _**_his _**_grief and _**_his_ **_problems. _**  
**

_And then there was me. _**_Me _**_saving his ass hundreds of times when I could have been doing something like research or running errands for Prof. Elm or Prof. Oak. _**  
**

_Not saving the scrawny ass of some punk who couldn't shut his mouth. _**  
**

_Okay I admit; I am being a bit bitter._**  
**

_Just a bit though._**  
**

_I mean I know I can handle myself, but even _**_I_ **_like to be saved sometimes. _**  
**

_Just once, I'd love to be the _**_savee _**_instead of the _**_saver._**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why God gifted me with a such a horrible mouth.**  
**

It listened to no one. Sometimes not even me!**  
**

...That just sounded weird didn't it?**  
**

Ah well, its not like I haven't said stranger things before. **  
**

Don't ask. **  
**

Anyway, I just couldn't stop putting my foot in my mouth in front of Crystal! Give me any other girl, **any **other girl, and I'm as suave and she wants me to be. **  
**

Put Crystal in front of me and I'm flapping my mouth like a Magikarp and saying things that disgust **me**! Insert smack-on-forehead. **  
**

Really, will I ever gain control of my cursed mouth?

* * *

_I've never had a crush. Never had a first love. Never had anything that was related remotely to love. It's frustrating to see some of my friends like that._**  
**

_...Okay I admit: I think they are worse off in the love department than I am._**  
**

_Senior Blue and Green obviously like each other, but Blue is too superficial and Green is...I don't know actually. Quiet and too sarcastic? I don't know him. But I know the way Green glances at Blue's butt when he thinks nobody is watching. I caught him once and it was hilarious. He was blushing so hard I thought he was going blue. He even blushed again when I said the word Blue. But one glare and I reduced my laughs to giggles._**  
**

_Can't have 'em all I guess. _**  
**

_The first time I saw Senior Yellow and Senior Red together (that was _**_not_ **_a life or death situation) I could instantly tell they were perfect for each other. Red and Yellow are drawn to each other without them realizing it. Even though Yellow has seen just about as much as Red has, the experiences he's had makes him seem a little older and more wise than any of the Pokedex Holders, even Green and myself (yes I lump myself into that category. Sue me), so she admires him. Not to mention the fact that the only excuse they had to see each other was their Pikachus. Its sad, but life. So when I heard that they were going to be married, I quietly squealed and praised myself for being right. _**  
**

_Ruby and Sapphire are, for a lack of better wording, enthralling. Their obvious need to be near each other is plain, for one will never be without the other. But get them in a room together and give them a topic to argue about and the fireworks always start. It is actually hilarious when the rest of us are bored. But I see a certain gleam when they look at each other when they think the rest of us aren't paying attention. I see Ruby looking at Sapphire like she is the most breakable thing in the world but still his most precious person. With Sapphire, I see a gleam of admiration and unconcealed love in her __eyes. _**  
**

_Ahhh, young love! _**  
**

_of course, I can't really say the same thing for myself. _**  
**

_Even though Gold asks me out all the time I'm always working. If it's catching Pokemon within an hour, I'm your girl. Ask me out on a date? A tomato berry looks pink compared to my cheeks. Ask Gold since he is the only one to ask me out. _

* * *

I honestly thought I could never get through that big skull of hers.**  
**

Her fieldwork is legendary to the Dex Holders. I saw Senior Green asking her some questions one time and I'm pretty sure I overheard Ruby asking which berries should be mixed together to make a Pokemon's coat shinier. I just snorted quietly and made my way over to the pool table.**  
**

But yeah, her work is amazing. **  
**

And it makes her a target.**  
**

After the whole Guile Hideout fiasco, we all became famous in every region across the world. We couldn't even go outside without someone stopping us and asking for pictures. Green is used to it since he's a Gym Leader, but the rest of us? Red nearly killed a photographer when he took a shot at Yellow and she fainted. Ruby had to ask Sapphire to be his bodyguard, but even she got hurt and she's the Wild Child! Silver basically just stayed indoors until I had to drag him out. **  
**

Surprisingly, Crystal and Blue had no problem with it. Blue absorbed the attention and when things got too much, she would use her ditto and slip into the crowd. And steal someone's wallet in the process, but that was just a rumor. Not to mention the fact that she planned on traveling to Unova where no one knew her. Smart girl.**  
**

Crystal had her long (drool) legs to help her run from the press so they couldn't catch her. She went to work at Prof. Oak's and Emerald followed her as her assistant. She found solace in the small town since everyone in town had her autograph and a picture with her, she found peace after a few weeks. I wouldn't know since I wasn't there. I went back to the Johto region to compete there since I hadn't battled any of the Gym Leaders since I was there. **  
**

Quite sad really. **  
**

I've been doing that and watching over Saph. She basically begged me to let her accompany me. (No lie, although if she hears that she'll kill me) Its actually been pretty fun. She's a decent cook so I don't have to starve in the woods everyday but at the first sight of a foreign Pokemon she will just run away and it'll take me hours to find her. When I do, she'll either be battling wild Pokemon or taking on trainers. It's exhausting but it earns us money so I can't really complain. **  
**

I was actually surprised to hear from them. When Rald invited all the Dex Holders to a reunion I thought it was my big chance! I could confess! I was sure I liked her, I just needed her opinion on the situation.

* * *

_The reunion was wonderful and sad at the same time. _**  
**

_Yellow and Red told us about their marriage. Us girls squealed and the boys just patted Red on the back and whispered good luck. We then punched their shoulders and told them to shut up._**  
**

_Sapphire and Ruby were constantly sending glances at each other when they were sure the other was looking away. I giggled when they accidentally caught each others eye._**  
**

_Okay, I know I seem like I'm a little too girly at the moment but hey, I _**_am _**_a girl._**  
**

_Blue and Green were...well, they just covered it a lot better than Sapphire and Ruby. Instead of every few seconds, they glanced at each other every few minutes. But when I giggled they simply blushed and told me I was crazy. Ha! _**  
**

_Ruby and Saph would not shut up! Its was either how sissy contests were or how barbaric battles are. Don't get me wrong; I love the both of them, but they get so annoying sometimes. Its always little spats about this and that. They even had an argument about Yellow's engagement ring! _**  
**

**"**_He should have gotten her something a lot more grand!"_**  
**

**"**_Are ya' nuts? Plain suits Senior Yellow."_**  
**

**"**_But she would look a lot better with a lot more diamonds on the ring, maybe even in gold. Plain is just so...bland. Ugh." He shivered._**  
**

_She rolled her eyes. "It's only you who thinks that. Her plain silver ring is just fine. Besides, she would be mauled all over the place if she had on something that extravagant!"_**  
**

_He whistled. "Big words." And started clapping. "You've been reading more books haven't you?"_**  
**

_She flushed. "Just because _**_you _**_think I'm not a sissy like you doesn't mean I don't have any..." She hit her head. "Argh! What is the word? In...inter...intelligence!" She actually looked proud of herself. Gold was laughing behind his hand and I think I even caught Silver trying to conceal some chuckles. Ruby, Blue, Red and Rald burst out laughing while Green settled for a smirk and Yellow and I giggled._**  
**

**"**_Are you serious?" Ruby choked out. "I mean, you've always...been a little...ahaha!" He just couldn't stop laughing. _**  
**_Saph was fuming at all of us. I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. She eventually just stormed off into the forest with a hysterical Ruby running after her. We eventually finished laughing in time for a still-fuming Saph to come out of the forest with a still-laughing-slightly-less-hysterical Ruby following her. She sat down with a 'humph' and grabbed Gold's sandwich which she promptly stuffed her mouth with. Gold looked aghast and fainted which sent all of us into another round of laughter. _**  
**

_After a few more laughs involving Gold, Yellow's wedding ring and a slightly angry (really pissed off) Green that Blue had to calm down, we eventually started to tell the tales of our adventures. All these stories were incredible. I felt a bit guilty when it was my turn. I had no stories to tell, no adventures to speak of since I didn't really do anything other than run errands and help Prof. Oak with his work. I never minded it, it just got a little endearing at times. _**  
**

**"**_Ahhhh," Sighed Gold as he rubbed his stomach and fell backwards onto the huge blanket spread out. "That was incredible! Ruby, Senior Yellow, Crys; you have my gratitude for your amazing cooking skills."_**  
**

_They murmured a thank you and I blushed. Gold noticed and grinned._**  
**

**"**_Why, do my eyes deceive me or is Super-Serious Gal really blushing at a complement?" Of course I flushed even harder. He chuckled. "Well golly! I never knew that Supper Gal could so embarrassed about something!"_**  
**

**"**_Shut up Gold!" I snapped. "I'm just used to cooking at the orphanage so I came to like it."_**  
**

_He grinned and held up his hands in defeat. "I'm just saying."_**  
**

_I sighed. Gold was just...I wish I had a word to describe his annoying ways._**  
**

_He leaned back, satisfied with my speechless mouth and grinned. "Well, if you like cooking so much why don't you become my girlfriend and cook for me all the time?" All of our mouths just dropped open. Blue was laughing hysterically behind her hands with Ruby, Green, Silver, Red and Saph looked shocked and I was pretty sure that I was as pale as Yellow. Rald just looked pissed._

* * *

Seriously. Me. And. My. Big. Mouth.**  
**

Did I really just ask Crys to be my girlfriend? Although it was funny to see her mouth gaping like a Magickcarp's.**  
**

Insert foot in mouth.**  
**

...Actually, this might be a good thing. I mean, I've been wanting to ask her for some time to be my girlfriend. Despite my awesome personality and cool looks (yeah yeah, stop laughing. I'm only saying it because it's true! STOP LAUGHING!) I don't really have a lot of guts when it comes to Crys. I usually mess things up for the two of us by asking awkward questions and doing stuff that annoys her just to get a reaction. I wouldn't really blame her if she hated me for that. But I really did like her. She was smart, caring, had great legs, she had developed very nicely during these few years (OW! Okay Crys! OW! I get it!) and she was...just plain awesome. There was no other word for it.**  
**

Oh heck, I already said I wanted her to be my girlfriend, why not put in a few more words to make me look stupid?**  
**

I grinned. "Think about it; you like cooking and I like eating, we're a perfect match."**  
**

I think I disconnected her mouth from her brain.**  
**

Rald was the first one to speak. "No way are you going out with Crystal nee-chan!"**  
**

**"**I don't think you have a say in that." I pointed out.**  
**

**"**Um..."**  
**

**"**Oh yes I do!" He shouted again. "She's my nee-chan so of course I have a say in who she dates!"**  
**

**"**Hey! I'm trying to-"**  
**

**"**She can talk for herself." I pointed out again. "If she doesn't want to date me all she has to do is say n-"**  
**

**"**WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THESE TWO UP SO I CAN SPEAK?"

* * *

_Jeez, it's like I'm mute or something! I coughed and turned to Rald. "Thank you for trying __to protect my...honor Rald." He smiled and puffed out his chest. _

_I giggled before moving on. "But I'm sure I can take care of myself. Gold," I growled, turning to him. I saw him swallow before putting on a cool persona. "Why in the world did you ask me out in front of all our friends? Have you no modesty?"_

_He grinned. Again! "Maybe. But does that mean you like guys without modesty? Should I be excited?"_**  
**

_If possible, I flushed harder. "I don't...I mean I..." Aw, what the heck was I supposed to say? I did like him, but not enough that I should admit it in front of my friends right?_**  
**

_Oh what the heck Crystal! Swallow your pride for once! _**  
**

**"**_...Maybe I do." It was barely a whisper, but I think he got it. I could compare his face to a Cheri berry. _**  
**

**"**_D-Do you mean that?" He asked._**  
**

_I nodded my head. Oh man was I in for some teasing later. _**  
**

**"**_I-I m-mean I-I-I a-ah..." I grinned. Was the coolest trainer in the world (or so he proclaimed himself) actually stuttering?_**  
**

**"**_Is the great breeder Gold actually stuttering?" Apparently, Blue's thoughts were exactly like mine._**  
**

_He blushed harder. "N-No way! I-I'm just a l-little s-surpirsed."_**  
**

_I couldn't help myself as I rolled my eyes. "Weren't you the one who's been asking me out for months now?"_**  
**

**"_Months_**_?" Blue screeched! "How you you not have told us?"_**  
**

**"**_I didn't think it was that important! He only asked me out a few times!"_**  
**

**"**_More like a few times every day..."_**  
**

**"**_Shut up Gold!" Couldn't that boy ever keep his mouth shut?_**  
**

**"**_So?"_**  
**

**"**_So what?"_**  
**

**"**_Since you apparently like guys with no modesty," Why in the world did I ever say that? "Will you be my girlfriend?"_**  
**

_I rolled my eyes. Could he be any more cheesy? "Yes."_**  
**

_I swear everyone dropped open their mouths at the exact same time. (save for me, who was too busy smacking myself) "Seriously?"_**  
**

**"**_Don't make me regret it." I felt myself being lifted from the ground and twirled in the air. "Ack! Put me down Gold!"_**  
**

**"**_SHE SAID YES!" He was giddy as a horse as he twirled me around. _**  
**

_He finally came to a stop after my eyes had been reduced to swirls. But he made up for that by kissing me. _

* * *

And that's how we got together. We watched Yellow and Red get married, as well as Blue and Green and watched Saph and Ruby get engaged. (That Xatu and Togekiss had to come from somewhere)**  
**

And now it was our turn.**  
**

To be perfectly honest, I think I knew Crys was the one the first time I ever saw her. Deep down inside I just knew.**  
**

And here we are.**  
**

I checked my pocket to see that the little black box that I had put in there this morning was still there. If you're wondering if it is what you think it is, then you are correct. It is, in fact, a ring.**  
**

I starved myself for months trying to save up for this thing. It was the exact same color as her eyes and her namesake jewel as well. I was ready to ask her to marry me.**  
**

And I was nervous as hell trying to just calmly walk to her house.

* * *

_I was waiting for Gold to stop by on his way to Saffron City to run an errand for Prof. Oak. He told me he had something to tell me before he left. When I asked, he just winked at me and said that I would see. _**  
**

_I ruefully grinned. Ever since we started to go out, he always tried to keep me entertained. Everyday was full of surprises and I was never bored. I __almost grew tired of all the surprises but he kept me on my toes and I liked it. It was new, it was different and it showed me his good sides as well as his bad. He always told me that even though he thought I spent a little too much time cooped up in lab work, he still liked the fact that I cared enough to help out all the time. I got to see that even though he was brash and arrogant, he had a kind side as well as a sweet side. I got to see more and more of him every day and I honestly didn't mind it._

_Prof. Oak doesn't have a problem with me dating Gold. He said he was beginning to worry about my health since I spent so much time in the lab and out in the forests and not out will human beings. I'd say he was even ecstatic!_**  
**

_Gold always asked me if I regretted going out with him and I reassured him that I never once questioned my decision. I was having too much fun and I really liked him. I liked his steamy yet gentle kisses, his charming yet boyish ways, the way his fingers felt when they ran up my arm..._**  
**

_Yep, it's official: I have read way too much of Blue's romance novels. _**  
**

_But still, I never came to regret my decision. _**  
**

_But I still have my doubts._**  
**

_I see girls checking him out all the time when we go out. One even came up to him and asked him out. In front of me! I'll admit I'm not as gorgeous as some girls but I think I'm fine the way I am. Gold has said a million times that no matter who flirts with him he will never even look at another girl unless its me. _**  
**

_And he's kept his word. I even saw a movie star come up to him! And he just lightly brushed her off! Like I said, he has shown me a lot of his mature side. I love it! Even the death threats from his fan-girls aren't enough to get me down. _**  
**

_On most days._

* * *

I can't understand girls. Really I can't! I've tried so many times to analyze Crys and she always surprises me! But when they tell you we need to take a break but kiss you, you just have absolutely no idea what to think!

* * *

_It all started when I saw him talking to Amethyst. Ame for short. She had been my neighbor since I could remember. We were never close but we liked each other. She was shy, but she was beautiful. Not supermodel belongs-on-the-cover-of-a-magazine beautiful, like natural beauty. Long dark brown hair with light purple eyes and a petite frame. She was easy to talk to and had a lot of friends. I'll admit I envy her and he natural way to talk to people. _**  
**

_But then I saw her with Gold._**  
**

_I had been wondering what was taking him so long to come by that I ran out of the house with the intent on finding him. The sky was beginning to darken and I thought about a million scenarios that he could have gotten himself into. _**  
**

_Yes he is that accident prone. _**  
**

_I only got about a few yards from my street when I saw them together. They were just chatting, but I could see how red Ame's face was from looking at him. They were like something out of a picture. It twisted like a knife in my gut. _**  
**

_Maybe I wasn't good enough for him. _**  
**

**"**_I'll see you later Ame!"_**  
**

_I wasn't pretty enough._**  
**

**"**_Crys?"_**  
**

_I wasn't as outgoing as he was. He probably like gentle girls like Ame. Not socially inept girls like me._**  
**

**"**_Are you okay?"_**  
**

_No Gold, I just realized I'll never be good enough for you. Of course I'm not okay._**  
**

**"**_Crys, do I need to get you to a hospital?"_**  
**

_I shook my head. It was for the best. "No. Its okay. I think I'll just head home."_

**"**_Do you need anything?"_**  
**

_A spine. And some guts. " No. I just need to go home."_**  
**

_He reached for the small of my back, like he had so many times before. "Then I'll walk you-"_**  
**

**"**_NO!" I swatted his hand away. He looked so hurt that I almost apologized. Almost. "I don't need you to do anything for me! I can take care of myself."_**  
**

**"**_I never said that you couldn't Crys." He sounded exasperated. I didn't blame him._**  
**

**"**_I know." I whimpered. His eyes widened and he reached for me again but I shook him off. "Look, just...I need to be on my own for a while. During that time, why don't we take a break?" He showed hurt in his eyes but I spoke before I could let it affect me. "Have fun on that trip." I reached up and kissed __his cheek like I had so many times before before running back towards my house and into the safety of my home._

* * *

I watched as she ran the path towards her house. She always loved her home. When she turned twenty she bought it as a birthday present to herself. She said it was to get away from her mom, but she always liked the idea of being independent. It wasn't anything big, but still enough to make her love it. It was her sanctuary and the only place she went when she was upset.

Damn it! What the heck did I do?

* * *

"_I'm not being stupid Senior Blue!" _

**"**_You're not Crys. I never said you were."_**  
**

**"**_Then what-"_**  
**

**"**_You're doing the exact same thing I did. You are running away from the fact that you love him. Right now, your self-doubts are stronger than your love for him." Her tone went back to being gentle. "You're scared and that's natural for a relationship. But hurting him with your insecurities is not going to make anything better."_**  
**

**"**_Then what do I do? I can't build self-confidence that fast!"_**  
**

**"**_I never said you had to. Talk to him and try to work out what is bothering you both." _**  
**

**"**_How? I basically told him we're breaking up."_**  
**

**"**_Call him. Tell him you were just stressed a little."_**  
**

**"**_Basically lie."_**  
**

_She paused for a minute. "You have been under a lot of stress lately, that much I know is true. And I do know that you care for him so why shouldn't you just tell him your emotions that day were influenced by stress?"_**  
**

**"**_Senior Blue I'm a twenty-one year old woman. I should be able to handle that much stress without it influencing me."_**  
**

**"**_Crys we are all human. Not all of us have to be perfect. Certainly not Gold and definitely not you."_**  
**

**"**_...Maybe you're right."_**  
**

_I could practically see her smug smile. "Of course I am. Now get on the phone and call him."_**  
**

**"**_Thanks a lot Senior Blue."_**  
**

**"**_For heavens sake Crys! Just call me Blue!"_

**"**_But-"_**  
**

**"**_Ah! No buts! Now go out there and kick some ass okay?"_**  
**

**"**_...Sure. Thanks again Blue." And she hung up on me. _**  
**

_I smiled. Sometimes Blue was just like an older sister._

* * *

"You heard all that?"

I jerked from my hiding spot to face an amused Blue. Since she had more dating experience than any of the other Dex Holders I had come to her for advice. Green had just let me in when the phone rang for Blue and I heard Crys's name.**  
**

**"**Yep." It's not like the conversation wasn't about me so I had every right to listen to it. **  
**

She shrugged it off. "So what're you gonna do?"**  
**

**"**Wait for her to call."**  
**

She raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me right? We both know that there is no way in hell that Crys is going to call you. She has too much pride. Not to mention the fact that she'll be so buried in her work she'll have the excuse to put calling you off. **_You _**have to be the one to call her or else nothing will be solved."**  
**

**"**But-"**  
**

**"**Ah!" She cut me off like she did with Crys. "No buts! Call her when you're finished with your trip. That way, she will have calmed down some and you can both talk it out."

* * *

_Call him? After I told him I wanted to take a break? Not happening._**  
**

_I'll admit, even though I have great legs I have no backbone. Yellow has told me many times I'm one of the strongest people she's ever known but I know she's wrong. I'm gutless. _**  
**

_I'm afraid of the unknown._**  
**

_I'm even scared of losing my friends._**  
**

_Sometimes I'm afraid of even myself. _**  
**

_Like I said: Spineless_

* * *

Five days. Five stinkin' days. **  
**

That's how long I've been waiting for Crys to call. **  
**

I get it, she's thinks she's not good enough for me. But doesn't my opinion count too? Don't I get a say in who I want to spend the rest of my life with? I was told by Prof. Oak she had requested a vacation for a few weeks. **  
**

A few weeks? Seriously? Was she **_that _**insecure?**  
**

The only I answer I could think of was yes.

* * *

_I thought I was delusional when I saw him outside. _**  
**

_I had requested a vacation to think about my feelings and get some training in for my Pokemon. The first few days we had horrible weather so I had no choice but to sit inside, stare at the rain and think about my problems. I had been so absorbed in thinking that I hadn't noticed Gold was outside until he threw a stone at my window. I was jerked out of my thoughts so fast I fell off the window seat._**  
**

_I could hear him laughing, the jerk! _**  
**

_I stupidly opened my window to welcome the pouring rain as I gazed down to a soaking wet Gold._**  
**

**"**_Gold! What the heck are you doing?" I shouted down to him._**  
**

_He grinned. "I'm waiting for you to come back to me!"_**  
**

_I covered my mouth. Did he really just say that. I shook it off. "Get out of here Gold! The weatherman said its not going to stop raining for the next few days."_**  
**

_He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. Why should I?"_**  
**

**"**_...Because I said so! Its _**_my _**_house!" I didn't want him to get sick._**  
**

_His grin grew even wider. "Then I'll just stay out here until you come down and say you love me."_**  
**

**"**_The worst part is I know you will." I muttered. Louder, I yelled, "Look, just stop being so stubborn Gold!"_**  
**

_He shook his head again. "Not until you say you love me."_**  
**

**"**_Fine then...I-I like you! Now get the heck out of here!"_**  
**

_His grin dimmed some. "No Crys. _**_Love_**_, not like. I need you to say you love me."_**  
**

_I flushed. "Well you won't hear it so just get the heck out of here." And I slammed the window. _

* * *

The first day passed. I was soaking wet, shivering like I was convulsing, hungry and cold as hell.**  
**

But I wasn't giving up. Not until she put aside her pride.

* * *

_Damn it! Two days have already gone by and he is driving me nuts with guilt! He refuses food and water and he won't sit down! Every time I had Mega Vine-whip his stubborn ass into the house he always runs back outside. After a few hundred times I know I'm just wasting time. _**  
**

_But can I lie to my heart and actually say I love him?_**  
**

_...Is it actually lying?_**  
**

_The thought hit my face like a Water Gun attack and I rushed outside. _**  
**

_I was lying to myself by saying I didn't love him. It was just my pride talking and I hurt him as well as myself. _**  
**

_I flung myself into his waiting arms. My weight dragged us down to our knees but I still held onto him. _**  
**

**"**_I'm sorry Gold." I cried. "I'm so so sorry. It was never you. It was always my stubborn pride. I was scared to be loved because I had never been loved like that before. I hurt you because of me and I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"_**  
**

_He hugged me closer and stroked my wet hair. "Crys, it's okay. I understand. But do you really love me like that, even though you are so afraid to be loved?"_**  
**

_I nodded. "Yes, I do love you."_**  
**

_He nodded, helped me up band then knelt back down. His hand was still clasped in mine. "Crystal," His voice was uncharacteristically sweet. "The only __reason I did this is because I love you with all my heart. I knew from the moment I met you that I would want you by my side forever. Even if you have doubts I promise to wash away all of your fears and never give you a reason to cry. If you'll allow me," He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. "Will you let me be by your side for the rest of our lives?"_

* * *

I swear my heart stopped for a few minutes as I waited for her answer.

She hesitantly took the box and shakingly opened it. The ring inside was a star-shaped crystal that I had specially ordered since I knew she loved stars. The ring was plain silver, but she never really liked gold (Was that a sign? I certainly hope not.) or extravagant things.

I watched as her mouth dropped open wider and wider. She snapped out of it and flushed.**  
**

**"**You remembered." She whispered.**  
**

I smiled. "How could I forget something that's a favorite of yours?"**  
**

She blushed even harder. She took the ring out of the box and closed it with a snap. "You know at the reception we have to have stars." **  
**

My smile stretched into a grin. "Do you mean-"**  
**

**"**And they have to be gold colored." She interrupted me. "Maybe against a black or blue tablecloth. What do you-" It was my turn to interrupt her. **  
**

But I think my way was a tad bit better. More physical if you get what I mean.**  
**

We finally broke away panting. She smiled and took my hand. "C'mon. lets get out of the rain." I smiled back and let her lead me inside.**  
**

Y'know, from where I was standing in the doorway the raindrops looked almost like crystals.

* * *

Wow that was a cheesy ending. Review and comment please!


End file.
